The present disclosure relates generally to the field of computer networks, and more specifically to a system and method for enabling a computer user to control his or her connectivity to a network.
Computer users have a variety of means to gain access to Internet Service Providers (ISPs) or On-line Service Providers (OSPs) using high-speed data (HSD) connections. Many ISPs, OSPs and carriers have focused their attention on providing high-speed access while maintaining a simple Internet experience for users. One protocol used to accomplished the communication between a computer and a service provider is the Point-to-Point Protocol (PPP), which allows a host personal computer (PC) to connect to the Internet with a standard dial-up telephone line and a high-speed modem. Using PPP enables a computer to have a direct connection and use graphical front ends such as Netscape®.
An additional protocol associated with PPP is the Point-to-Point Protocol over Ethernet (PPPoE). PPPoE specifies how a PC interacts with a broadband modem (i.e., xDSL, cable, wireless, etc.) to achieve access to the growing number of high-speed data networks. Relying on two widely accepted standards, Ethernet and the point-to-point protocol, the PPPoE implementation requires virtually no more knowledge on the part of the end user other than that required for standard Dialup Internet access. In addition, PPPoE requires no major changes in the operational model for ISPs, OSPs and carriers.
The significance of PPP over Ethernet relates to its ease of use. PPPoE makes high-speed access easier to use for end consumers, and integrates more seamlessly into the existing infrastructure for carriers and ISPs or OSPs.
Also, PPPoE provides a major advantage for service providers by maximizing integration with—and minimizing disruption of—service providers' existing dial network infrastructures. Through tight integration with existing back office automation tools that ISPs have developed for dial customers, PPPoE enables rapid service deployment and cost savings. From authentication, accounting and secure access to configuration management, PPPoE supports a broad range of existing applications and services.
In a virtual private network (VPN) setting, tunneling, or accomplishing a secure and temporary path over the Internet Protocol (IP)-based network, may be accomplished using the PPPoE protocol. Tunneling is the process of encapsulating an encrypted data packet in an IP packet for secure transmission across the inherently insecure IT network. The point-to-point tunneling protocol (PPTP) enables the PPPOE to be used in the VPN setting and to enable secure remote access to corporate networks over the Internet. For remote access, PPTP creates a “tunnel” directly to a corporate server (such as a Windows NT server) on a network.
However, there are disadvantages of the PPPOE protocol for a VPN. Not all ISPs enable the use of the PPPoE protocol. If a computer user is choosing between various ISPs, he or she often must contact the ISP to determine whether they regulate dynamic host configuration protocol (DHCP) to assign an IP address. If the particular ISP does not support the PPPOE protocol, then a user cannot choose that ISP if he or she desires to use the PPPOE protocol. Further, if various ISPs are used at different times by a user, then a discontinuing exists when choosing different ISPs that support different protocols.
Furthermore, when using a PPPOE protocol for high-speed Internet access, the user is restricted to that standard and cannot connect to gateways other than the ISP that supplied the PPPOE client on the user's remote PC.
A related art network 200 is shown in FIG. 7, which illustrates a high-speed data network model illustrating the needs in the art for the invention disclosed herein. First, a basic fixed wireless system is illustrated with a personal computer 210 communicating through a fixed wireless means (not shown, but generally discussed in further detail below) with a base station 212. The base station 212 communicates signals to and from a distributed system network (DSN) 214, which in turn communicates signals through a backbone infrastructure such as, for example, AT&T's CerfNet® backbone. The user of the personal computer 210 may access the Internet 218 and his or her corporate account 220 or other ISPs or GSPs 222, 224.
A more traditional network is also disclosed in FIG. 7 with a mobile user computer device 202 communicating via a telephone line with a local exchange carrier switch 204. The switch 204 communicates with a modem pool 206 used to establish communication with the mobile user computer 202. A service provider 208 may be, for example, AT&T's WorldNet®. The service provider 208 will typically include a web site server 226, email and news server 228 and an authentication and account information server 230 for governing security and consumer issues.
The service provider 208 also communicates with a CerfNet® server 216 for allowing the mobile computer 202 to access a corporate intranet 220, ISP or OSPs such as AOL®, Yahoo®, etc. One deficiency in this system is that the user, whether using a fixed wireless connection or a standard connection, cannot simply choose from a predetermined list of ISPs, OSPs or a corporate intranet.
In addition to the high-speed network arrangements discussed above, another model, called the “wholesale access model,” provides access to high-speed data connections to various ISPs. In this model, each ISP leases HSD connections and markets, sells, bills and supports the data offerings for each customer for the ISP service.
In this regard, the customer's HSD data pipe is dedicated to the single ISP that leases that connection to provide service to the user. Each dial-up connection from the user is the responsibility of the respective ISP. This provides an open access model for the user but prevents the user from easily switching between ISPs and forces each separate ISP to independently handle account registration and authentication.
Overall, there is a need for a method and apparatus that solves the above problems while supplying the above benefits, as well as providing other advantages.
In the drawings, the same reference numbers identify identical or substantially similar elements or acts.
Note: the headings provided herein are for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or interpretation of the invention.